Things I'll Never Say
by Aelyanna Maelan
Summary: " Moi, ce que je désirais, c'est que ton regard s'illumine à ma vue, que mon prénom soit pendu à tes lèvres, que chacune de tes pensées, à chaque seconde, me soit destinée, que ton cœur batte pour moi, que tes rêves aient mon visage... "


**Auteur :** Aelyanna Maëlan

**Couple :** Draco/Harry, what else ?

**Disclaimer :** J'ai demandé à J.K Rowling si elle voulait bien me donner ses charmants personnages et vous savez quoi ? Elle a dit non... Pareil pour la chanson, pas à moi mais à Avril Lavigne, qui s'intitule " Things I'll Never Say".

**Avertissement :** Cette fan-fiction contient du Slash, alors si vous n'appréciez pas ou que cela vous rebute, je vous déconseille fortement de lire. En d'autres termes... DEHORS !

**Note :** Voilà ce que ça fait d'écouter jusqu'à saturation une chanson ! Résultat, one-shot largement inspiré de celle-ci. Enjoy !

* * *

_L_a Grande Salle paraissait particulièrement bruyante à cet instant. Enfin, la routine quoi. Je regardai autour du moi. Ron et Hermione en train de se disputer, Seamus et Dean qui se caressaient, Neville qui semblait dans la lune. Oui, la routine... Puis, je t'ai aperçu, à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air pensif. Toi, toujours aussi beau, avec ton charme indéniable. Et moi... Moi, toujours aussi gêné face à toi. Moi qui faisais pâle figure à côté du magnifique jeune homme que tu étais.**(1)** Moi, qui taisais les sentiments que j'éprouvais à ton égard. Tu levas finalement la tête ainsi mes yeux croisèrent les tiens. Merde, tu es magnifique... Je détournai le regard tout en mordant ma lèvre.

J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué... Ron me coupa dans mon désespoir :

– Harry ! Regarde, la fouine s'approche de nous !

Je jetai un coup d'œil... Je n'avais même pas vu que tu t'étais levé. Tu viens à notre rencontre, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Sans doute pour m'insulter ou te foutre de moi, que sais-je ? La routine, encore une fois... Si tu savais à quel point je souffre de ne pouvoir t'avouer tout ce que je ressentais envers toi.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Quand tu es là, je tire sur mes cheveux, je remets mes vêtements en place et j'essaye de rester calme. Je sais que cela se voit... Lorsque tu te tiens près de moi, je fixe mes pieds, mes joues virent au rouge, je suis à la recherche de mots dans ma tête, en vain... Ron me regarde ébahi, étonné de mon comportement. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je t'aimais. Non, quoiqu'il soit mon meilleur ami, j'ai mis sous silence ce détail. Draco... enfin Malfoy ( oui, je l'appelle par son prénom en secret... ) prit la parole :

– Alors, Potter... C'est vrai que tu t'es blessé tout à l'heure ? Oh, pauvre chose !

Je ne prononçai rien. Je n'avais pas les mots, face à lui, je n'en ai jamais eu... Je m'étais effectivement blessé, mais Malfoy ne se souciait pas de ce fait, c'était juste une excuse pour encore me provoquer. Alors, Ron répliqua pour moi :

– La ferme, Malfoy ! T'as rien d'autre à faire, là ?

– Franchement, Weasley, non. Je m'ennuyais terriblement alors j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller aller embêter mon balafré préféré ! ironisa Malfoy.

Ça faisait mal d'être considéré comme un simple souffre-douleur par l'être que l'on désirait plus que tout au monde...**(2)**

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

Je me sens nerveux en ta présence, essayant d'être si parfait. Comme toi... Pourquoi ? Puisque que je sais que tu en vaux la peine... Malgré tes paroles blessantes, ton orgueil déplorable, ta méchanceté légendaire, ton côté sarcastique... Oui, malgré tout, tu en vaux la peine.

La querelle continuait entre mon meilleur ami et mon pire ennemi tandis que moi je ne faisais que regarder, sans bruit bien que je n'en pensais pas moins. J'en avais marre, je n'en pouvais plus...

– Laisse le tranquille ! O.K. ?

– Pourquoi ? Tu vas me taper, Weasel ? Je ne te retiens pas, mais je t'assure tu vas avoir mal et ton binoclard de pote ne sera pas là pour réparer les pots cassés.

Une faille de plus s'ajouta à mon cœur. Une larme de plus viendra donc s'ajouter ce soir quand je serai en pleurs dans mon lit, en songeant à l'amour non réciproque que tu me portais ainsi que cette haine... J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Je ravalai mes larmes qui allaient bientôt s'échapper et je refoulai mon chagrin du mieux que je peux. J'éclatai soudain en sanglots :

– Taisez vous ! Taisez vous...

Ron me fixa un moment, affolé, ne sachant que faire. Soit continuer avec le Slytherin de se regarder en chien de faïence ou bien venir me consoler, d'une quelconque manière. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de mes larmes. Moi non plus...

Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Quant à Malfoy, il avait l'air bouleversé. Illusion d'optique, sans doute...

– Oh, Harry... Ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

– Ça va Ron. Je n'ai rien, tout va bien, t'en fais pas...

– Mais... t'es sûr ? C'est pas normal que t'aies réagis comme ça ! T'es peut-être malade...

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas compris le rapport entre pleurer brusquement et être malade. Enfin, c'était Ron, il ne fallait pas trop s'étonner. Mais, en y pensant bien, il disait vrai, j'étais malade. Malade d'aimer... Malfoy murmura d'une voix sèche :

– Tsss, épargnez-moi votre comportement purement Hufflepuff. Oh et Potter, essuie tes larmes, tu es pathétique.

Je sentis une nouvelle fois mon cœur se briser en petits morceaux. J'ai besoin de respirer, vite ! Je souffre, j'ai mal... Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça... Je sortis précipitamment de la Grande Salle, sous les yeux des autres élèves, ainsi que Ron, Malfoy et des professeurs. Courir, encore et encore... Pour aller où ? Je l'ignore, je voulais juste m'éloigner de Lui... Lui et ses yeux trop gris, lui et son regard qui vous fait défaillir, lui et son caractère se serpent...

Je le déteste ! Je te déteste Malfoy ! Oh, je te hais, mon amour...

[…. ]

Je me retrouvai donc au parc. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. Je m'assis sur un banc, perdu dans mes réflexions. Aah... Si tu apprenais tous mes sentiments, tous mes ressentis envers toi, comment réagirais-tu ? Hein, Draco, comment ? Moi, je le sais, ça fera une autre raison pour te foutre de moi, de me provoquer, de te moquer de moi, de me détester... Puis, je ne te mérite pas. C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement...

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say _

Si je pouvais dire ce que je voudrais dire, je dirais que je veux te chasser, être avec toi chaque nuit, te serrer si fort dans mes bras... Si je pouvais dire ce que je voudrais voir, je veux te voir mettre un genou à terre, m'épouser aujourd'hui... C'est de ça dont je souhaite, mais ce sont des choses que je ne dirais jamais...

Moi, ce que je désirais, c'est que ton regard s'illumine à ma vue, que mon prénom soit pendu à tes lèvres, que chacune de tes pensées, à chaque seconde, me soit destinée, que ton cœur batte pour moi, que tes rêves aient mon visage... L'espoir fait vivre, à ce qu'il paraît...

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care _

On dit que l'amour, c'est merveilleux, comme me l'ont répété Seamus et Dean. Ce qui était totalement faux, ça ne me procurait aucun bien, au contraire... C'était juste une perte de temps. Et puis, quel intérêt y avait-il pour Malfoy de savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans ma tête ? Rien. À part ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure sur le fait que ça le ferait bien marrer, rien. Il s'en ficherait profondément. Mais je sais que si reste silencieux à ce sujet toute ma vie, on n'ira nulle part... Pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une once d'espérance... mais quand même. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement te dire que je tiens à toi ?

– Alors, Potter... On abandonne ses amis ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Merde, cette voix... Il s'agissait de la voix qui faisait chavirer mon esprit, la cause qui faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade. Malfoy se tenait debout devant moi...

– Fiche moi la paix, Malfoy. insistai-je sur son nom de famille.

– Non, désolé, ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Et bien qu'une énième dispute ne soit pas de refus, j'ai mieux à faire...

– Q-quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu...

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer la fin de ma phrase. Malfoy me prit le bras, me releva du banc et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

– Tu étais effondré tout à l'heure. Il y a sûrement une raison. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à ma "conversation" avec la belette, je me trompe ?

– Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde, ce ne sont pas tes affaires...

– C'est méchant Potter ! Tu me brises le cœur !

Il mima un geste de désespoir mélodramatique qui alla avec la parole. S'il comprenait que c'était lui qui brisait le mien...

– Et toi, Malfoy, tu me brises autre chose.** (3)**

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah _

Je cache ce que je ressens même si derrière je suis bien évidemment nerveux, confus. Mais après tout, c'est normal face à un garçon comme toi... Tu te rapproches de moi et me bloque avec tes bras contre le mur.

– Tu joues avec le feu, petit Griffindor...

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Ne me regarde pas de cette manière ou je crois bien que vais tout t'avouer. T'enlacer aussi fort que tu ne pourras plus jamais partir, te dire que je pense à toi tous les jours, que je m'imagine nuit et jour près de toi. Ces choses que je ne dirais jamais...

– Alors, s'il te plait, explique moi la raison de tes larmes... Harry... répéta-t-il avec une voix douce.

À cet instant, mon cœur fit un bond, puis deux. Sa voix était douce et il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Pas par "Potter" ou une insulte habituelle. Non, juste "Harry".

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je...

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say _

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Les mots restaient enfouis dans ma gorge. Je bégayais, je n'y arrivais pas. Comme si je n'avais rien à dire et pourtant...

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah _

Parce que je me sens nerveux, essayant d'être parfait à tes yeux, sans y parvenir. Je fermai donc les paupières, pour ne pas à avoir à croiser son regard une nouvelle fois. Je suis si gêné. C'est assez...

– Je... Je sais pas ! J'en sais strictement rien ! Je sais pas pourquoi il faut que je pense à toi à chaque seconde, je sais pas pourquoi c'est de toi dont je rêve la nuit, je sais pas pourquoi mon cœur bat beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale quand tu te trouves auprès de moi, pourquoi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, les joues qui rougissent, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Pourquoi j'aimerais être dans tes bras, entendre des mots doux de ta part murmurés tout bas, sentir ta présence, ta chaleur corporelle qui contraste avec ta froideur ? Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que... je t'aime.

Voilà, je m'étais remis à pleurer. Je comprends dorénavant pourquoi il me trouve pathétique. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, je l'aimais trop... C'est bon, je lui ai dit, je lui ai avoué. Je me sens soulagé et gêné à la fois. Je rouvre mes yeux. Malfoy s'était tu pendant ma tirade. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ça s'annonçait mal. Puis, il reprit ses esprits et approcha sa main de mon visage. Je fermai les yeux par anticipation, attendant docilement son coup.

Le coup n'arriva jamais. À la place, sa main caressa ma joue pour ensuite sécher mes larmes. Malfoy, tu fabriques quoi là ?

– Malfoy...

– Harry... Si tu savais... à quel point cela me rassure.

– Hein ?

– Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas attraper des mouches sinon. Je veux dire, j'attendais vraiment ce moment depuis longtemps...

J'y comprends plus rien, il raconte quoi ? Se pourrait-il que ? Non... Impossible. Il ne peut pas être...

– Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais ressentir la même chose pour toi, Potty ?

– Je... Tu..

– Il, nous, vous, ils. C'est bien Potter, tu connais tes pronoms personnels.

Tiens, c'était Harry il y a deux minutes...

– Mais... Mais ça ne se peut pas, tu me détestes, tu me le fait comprendre tous les jours !

– Ça s'appelle "réaliser". Et tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Je voulais juste que tu me remarques, que tu m'adresses la parole, que tu me regardes. Moi et moi seul...

–Tu mens, c'est ça ? Encore une de tes manigances pour te foutre de ma gueule ! C'est quoi, un pari ? Bah vas-y te gène pas, maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens...

– Harry... Je sais que je t'ai pourri la vie mais.. il faut que tu me croies.

– Et comment, jeune homme ?

– Bien... Comment dire ? Je... Rien que te voir illumine mon regard, ton prénom est pendu à mes lèvres, chacune de mes pensées, à chaque seconde, t'es destinée, mon cœur bat pour toi, mes rêves ont ton visage... J'aime te voir sourire, je déteste te voir pleurer. Alors, tu vois, je suis sûr de ce que j'éprouve et ce n'est pas un stupide jeu.

Je ne pouvais répondre. Bloqué entre la joie et la peur. Et si c'était faux ? Pourtant, ça paraissait si réel... Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, Draco me prit par le menton et s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi.

– Crois-moi.

Oui, maintenant, j'en étais sûr. Draco Malfoy partageait vraiment mes sentiments.

Il porta ses lèvres aux miennes et nous scellions notre amour dans un baiser. Je vais plus tenir... Sa langue demanda le passage pour aller retrouver sa jumelle. Ce à quoi j'ouvris immédiatement ma bouche. Merlin... C'était... sans mots. Le baiser se fit tendre et passionné à la fois.

Quelques minutes après, nous nous séparâmes faute d'oxygène. Nous étions tous les deux rouges, en sueur. Il prit la parole en premier :

– Tu me crois maintenant ?

– Oui, je te crois. Je suis persuadé que tu m'aimes vraiment. Mais...

– Quoi ? Tu veux une autre preuve ? O.K., c'est à toi que je pense quand j'utilise ma main droite, ça te va ?** (4)**

– Gros blanc. Jusqu'à qu'un méchant rougissement aborde mes joues. Putain, je m'attendais pas à ça...

– Qu-quoi ? Mais non, je parlais pas de ça ! Ce que tu m'as dit me suffisait amplement. C'est juste, est-ce que je peux... t'appeler Draco ?

– Oh, c'est tout. Bien vu que je t'appelle par ton prénom, que cela ne me dérange pas et qu'on est ensemble, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Donc oui, tu peux m'appeler Draco.

Ensemble... Je n'avais pas réalisé. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, en couple. Ça va faire du bruit.

– OH DRACO ! dis-je tout en lui sautant dans les bras.

– Aie, Harry ! C'est pas parce que t'es mince que t'es forcément léger...

– Hé ! T'insinues quoi là ?

– Ahah, rien.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
_

À partir de ce jour. Je te dirais tout ce que je ressens. Je te chasserai et serai avec toi chaque nuit, en te serrant très fort dans mes bras, ou moi dans les tiens... Peut-être qu'un jour, tu te mettras un genou à terre, me demandant de devenir ton époux. Peut-être...

– Draco, on rentre ? Il fait froid. proposai-je

– Tiens, prends mon écharpe... répondit-t-il l'air timide.

– Merci ! Et Draco ?

– Hmmm...

– Je t'aime.

Face à cette déclaration, Draco m'embrassa une seconde fois. C'était plus bref, mais tout aussi doux.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime...

_These things I'll never say _

Je disais bien que malgré tout, tu en valais la peine.

_**THE END **  
_

**(1)** = On te comprend Harry ^^

**(2)** = Oh oui, c'est bien vrai...

**(3)** = J'espère que vous avez compris de quoi il parlait, hein...

**(4)** = Draco Malfoy, pervers et il le vaut bien !

Voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Trop rapide, trop long, trop glucose, trop cliché, trop nul ?

J'attends vos avis. En échange d'une review, vous aurez droit à un câlin virtuel... Muhahaha

Bisous les gens ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas d'écouter cette merveilleuse chanson ;)


End file.
